


All the little comforts

by fenrislorsrai



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group D [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has PTSD (Good Omens), Crowley cleans when anxious, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Executive Dysfunction, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Living Together, exhaustion /comfort, mutual comfort, out of spoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai
Summary: An emotionally exhausting day catches up with Aziraphale. He’s home and safe, but is struggling with how to actually take care of himself.  There’s too many steps involved. Crowley’s right there in the other room, all he has to do is ask… but asking is a step.He doesn’t need to ask.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group D [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937851
Comments: 26
Kudos: 114
Collections: Aziraphale Treated Gently For Your Soul





	All the little comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For All The Space Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649952) by [cassieoh_draws (cassieoh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh_draws). 



> Was based on the "inspired by" artwork that's linked, but I got a redacted version of that that was one big color blur, with alternating black bars on it.
> 
> I got they were indoors, it was towards end of day, and Aziraphale was lying down and that was all I got right about that picture! The rest of that ?????

Aziraphale sat down heavily on the corner of their shared bed, and dragged a hand up his face. He settled his fingertips over his brow and rubbed at the tightness there for a moment with his eyes closed. 

He could hear Crowley putting things away in the kitchen and the soft sound of running water. Then the even softer sounds of his talking to his plants. No scolding now, just talking. Just neutral statements. He suspected that was for his benefit, so he could hear exactly where Crowley was while also giving him a little space. All he had to do was call out and Crowley would be here. That was what he needed. He didn’t like falling apart. But just knowing that help was there, if he wanted it, that was often better than being fussed at. 

Right now he was just wrung out and couldn’t deal with being asked what he wanted. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Shower. He’d said he was going to shower. That’s why he’d come in here. There were just too many steps involved in that. Get undressed. Right. That was definitely a step. 

He went to take off his coat and realized it was already off. Yes, he’d left it downstairs on the coat rack. He looked down at his sock-clad feet. Good, he’d left his shoes down there too. One less thing to deal with. What did he need to do again? Get undressed. He could just DO that. He had miracles. What did he need to remove? Focusing was proving entirely too difficult right now. 

He yawned, twisting his neck to pop his ears. It released some of the tension in his face and jaw, but also made him aware of how tight everything still was. Right, that was why he was going to take a showeer. Relax all that. Wasn’t going to take a bath because… because…. Oh. 

His fingers dug into the bedspread convulsively. He had been fine _then_. They’d gotten away with it. But then it still crept on him like this when he was already emotionally spent. Just the sight of the bathtub undid any relaxing he might have gotten from a soak. He missed it. 

Crowley had found some clever little tablets you put in the shower and they melted away, releasing a scent. He was growing very fond of them. It reminded him of that easy pleasure of soaking but were new and novel enough to not remind him of anything but Crowley. He could just enjoy them. Maybe he’d get out the lemon and lavender one... 

If he ever got undressed. He unclenched his hands and struggled with his bowtie as they were still shaky. He’d got it on, he could get it off. It shouldn’t be this hard. That was a small enough thing he could focus. A little miracle saw it tucked it away in the armoire. 

What next? Buttons. He had so many buttons on everything. He could just sit there and undo them. He could do that. He got a rhythm going. All the waistcoat buttons. The shirt. A slight bit of confusion as he got to the end. Cuffs, undo the cuffs. 

And then what? Off. Take it off. He slid his arms out of his shirt and waistcoat and realized he hadn’t untucked the shirt. Bother. He should get up and take his trousers off. That was too much effort. 

He lay back and struggled to undo his belt. He undid the button and fly and then just lay there. Maybe he’d just stay here for a minute. Rest his eyes and mind before getting up. He could still hear faint sounds of Crowley cleaning. It’s what he did to relax. Make things tidy in their kitchen. Theirs. He focused on that happy thought. 

* * *

There was a soft thump-thump noise and he could feel a bit of vibration through his back from bed being tapped. Then a soft “Angel?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Brought this for you.” And then something blissfully warm, soft, and heavy was draped over him. He felt the bed depress slightly under him as Crowley sat down. “You awake?’ 

“Of course.” He’d just been… resting his eyes. 

Then there was a hand being run through his hair, soft little circles being made on his scalp. 

“Oh, I was going to take a shower…” 

“So you said. Do you still want to?” 

“This is very warm…” He blinked up at Crowley, who had a soft little look on his face, still a little fragile around the edges from earlier. His hair was backlit with warm light from a lamp that was one of the first things they’d bought together. 

“Threw some towels in the dryer, so they’d be warm when you were done.” 

“I’m done.” 

“You look it.” There was no judgment in tone. No teasing. Just concern as he stroked fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. 

“How are you still up then?” 

“Just keep going and burning off nerves until I sit down.” 

“You’re sitting now.” 

“Mistakes were made” Crowley did a backward flop down on the bed next to him. Aziraphale sighed slightly as Crowley’s hand was no longer stroking him. “Was gonna put fresh sheets on the bed while you were showering. But you’re laying on the bed.” 

“I can get up.” 

Crowley rolled onto his side and tossed an arm over him. “Nope. we live here now.” 

‘We do, don’t we?” He moved his hand a bit clumsily due to the angle, but Crowley got the intent and shifted to meet him. 

“Together.” As he threaded their fingers together and drew his hand up to kiss his knuckles. 

“Always.” And he believed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please see series for the rest of the pieces in this game.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Comforting Shower (fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705302) by [Just_a_K_really](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_K_really/pseuds/Just_a_K_really)




End file.
